


【冬叉】电影结局

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: *电影是这个杀手不太冷，我每次看都会哭成傻逼





	【冬叉】电影结局

“所以这就是你想说的？”

“可能还有一点，我暂时想不起来了。”

“认真的，Barnes？凌晨三点闯进我家只是为了搂着我哭？”

“事实上我没哭...”

“闭嘴吧Barnes，你以为我没看见你把鼻涕都抹到我床单上了？”

“他怎么能这样，这样就死了！”

“哦操，又来了是吧，你要我说多少遍让雷诺没死，那个小丫头后来长得跟雷神女朋友似的！”

“不，我不是说演员，我是说电影角色，就这么死了？编剧是不是脑子有病？”

“我他妈觉得你才是脑子有病的那个，因为看了部电影不接受结局凌晨三点横跨半个纽约来找我哭诉，钢铁侠那么有钱为什么不给你买个安抚噩梦的奶嘴儿？”

“事实上Tony也不接受这个结局，他还找了演员重拍了一版。”

“你们复仇者真是有钱闲的”Rumlow翻了个巨大的白眼，“所以你可以滚回去看那版结局并且让daddy睡觉么？”说真的，连续三天的任务让他累的要死，凌晨一点刚刚到家而三点就被人吵起来的感觉真的不是很好。

“哦我想起来我想说什么了，如果你也不接受结局的话你可以去我那里看新结局，你知道我的号码的。”

“滚！”Rumlow还没说完Barnes就走了，还很贴心的掩上了那个来时就被砸坏了根本关不上的门。

而Rumlow在凌晨三点复仇者的突袭后失眠了。

**Author's Note:**

> *电影是这个杀手不太冷，我每次看都会哭成傻逼


End file.
